bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XLIII
New summoning strategy: summon after one of my friends gets a really outdated unit (it got me quartz and charis) and praise RNJesus. They emerged just next to the worn walls of Agni Reborn. The rune they had followed crumbled to dust leaving no trace behind. Winter sheathed Revan and examined the wall. "Solid despite its appearance." he commented. Kikuri grunted. "Like that matters to us." she said. "Maybe it will. Let's just get in and clean up." Sefia said. "How? We'll be recognized on the spot." Kikuri said. Winter thought about that. "I have an idea." he said. Since Sefia and Winter had somewhat similar looks, they acted as siblings. Kikuri was a family friend. They were fleeing refugees that were running away. Since they were already dirty, all they had to do was add some fake blood to Kikuri's clothing and they were done. "I thought we were supposed to clean up." Kikuri grumbled. "Shut up and act injured." Sefia hissed. Winter and Sefia half dragged half carried Kikuri in between them. Seeing an injured person, the other travelers made way. The guards gave minimal resistance. "Woah. What's this?" one asked. "Our friend is injured, sir. My sister and I heard that Agni Reborn was accepting refugees." Winter rasped. The guards didn't look at them too closely and let them pass. Once they were out of sight, Kikuri stood up and pushed them away. "Bah! I don't want to hear anything, Silver-hair!" Kikuri snapped to Sefia. Sefia grinned. "Calm down." she said. Kikuri scowled. "Yeah. We wouldn't want you to be hurt any more." Winter said innocently. Kikuri glared at him and Sefia laughed. "You will die painfully some day." Kikuri said. Winter shrugged. "Haven't heard that before. Let's go." They found an inn and rented a room. As they cleaned up, Winter wondered if Chaos was there with Agni's nobles. Before he could put much thought into it, there was a knock at their door. Winter opened it to the innkeeper, who seemed a bit excited. "Yes?" Winter asked. "Sorry to intrude, sir, but I must inform you that there is a delegation from the Imperial Capital Randall. Everyone must attend. Lord Eriole himself will be there!" he said. "Of course. Thank you. We will be there in a moment." Winter said and closed the door. He turned to Sefia and Kikuri. "This could be interesting." Sefia said. "We don't have a choice. C'mon." Kikuri said. They stood out on the streets as the delegation passed. There was two dozen mounted men and women, a few of which were nobles the rest guards. In the center was a tall regal man with caramel colored hair and an ageless face. This must be Eriole. At his right was a blindfolded woman with blue hair. To his left was a blonde woman who seemed more down to earth. At the back of the group was a cloaked figure. At first Winter thought it was Chaos but then he noticed the white mask and armor. Chaos wore all black. This figure watched everything around him. As if he could sense Winter watching him, the figure turned to Winter. When his gaze reached Winter, he stiffened. Then he suddenly turned away as if nothing happened. "You saw that?" Sefia asked. "Yes. We'll talk later." Winter whispered. The delegation continued to the Agni Palace. The royal family came out to greet them. The emperor shook hands with Lord Eriole before speaking to the people. "People of Agni Reborn! Today a great honor has come to our land. Lord Eriole of the Imperial Capital Randall has come!" As the people celebrated, the emperor turned and spoke to someone behind him. "Xing-urun kairo ernn." Winter whispered. Give me sharper ears. Winter listened to what the emperor said with his better hearing. "Cade! Are my children presentable?" the emperor said. "Of course, Your Majesty." "Bring them here." the emperor said. "They are to meet Lord Eriole." The emperor's five daughters and his eldest and only son stepped up to Lord Eriole, who smiled warmly at them. "Your children are beautiful, Your Majesty." Lord Eriole said. The emperor nodded. "Thank you, Lord Eriole. And, if I may ask, who are your companions?" the emperor said. "My apologies, Majesty. This is Tesla, my longtime friend and undercover operative. Paris here is my best of the Imperial Guard." Eriole said, pointing to the blue haired woman then the blonde one. "And him?" the emperor said, gesturing to the cloaked man behind Eriole. "Him? Oh he is my best undercover agents and informants. I'm afraid I must keep his name to myself, however. And I would love to meet your children and staff." Eriole said, subtly shifting the conversation. The emperor smiled. "Of course, Lord Eriole. This is my eldest son, Azar. He will inherit the throne. These are my daughters, Fiona, Emilia, Rose, Violet, and Nightshade. And this is Cade, my head servant. He manages my affairs. Cade, do come introduce yourself." the emperor said. A man walked over to Eriole. Winter's eyes narrowed. Sefia and Kikuri tensed, sensing something dangerous about him. Eriole clearly sensed it as well, the handshake was a bit to stiff and Winter could see that he was tense. With good reason. "Chaos, you little..." Winter muttered but stopped as he realized Eriole's unnamed agent was gone. He turned to Sefia and Kikuri. "Run." he hissed. They made it out of the crowd and into an alley before he found them. "Stop." he said. Winter drew Revan. "Who're you?" he asked. "You should know." "Well, I don't so do explain." Winter said. The man stood there with his arms crossed. "How are you still alive?" he asked. "Why shouldn't I be alive?" "Because...no. It can't be. I know you. You should know me. We fought." "I think I would remember that." Winter said. The man nodded. "So would I." The man drew two swords, one silver the other gold. "A rematch then. Let's refresh your memory." Sefia and Kikuri stepped forward but Winter waved them back. "Don't worry, I got him." Winter said. "Let's see if you've improved since the God War." the man said. Winter blinked. "What?" he said. He barely had enough time to raise Revan before he attacked. "They call me Ark. Who are you?" Category:Blog posts